when it rains
by CBsbandwench
Summary: When Klaus is the one who desperately needs a break after all the chips have fallen . He takes a trip and finds something in someone he has long forgotten about . His soul.
1. Chapter 1

_**When it rains –**_ he had needed a break, all the hurt and betrayal had finally taken its toll on Klaus. Leaving his brother in charge he leaves his old kingdom in search of some kind of peace . The birth of his child had broken through some of the hardened depths of his soul. However the aftermath of the battle between witches, werewolves and vampires weighted heavily on him. With the promise of never seeing Caroline again, he had to make a new start of sorts. Enter Gina.

A/n - I love the character of Klaus, so mangled and tortured for so long. I thought he needed some what of a break. if they named the baby I don't remember so forgive me with the naming and it is 3 years later . I named her Kira. This could be a little rough. I have not written in quite a while and apologize in advance.

Disclaimer Love the originals but do not own them .

Looking up at the display screen, it was the third espresso with foam that day making Gina sigh. She heard her co worker talking to the next customer and saw the order come up on her screen . Her neck hurt, her feet hurt and it was only 8 am. Only 6 more hours until she could go relax for the day. It was the 9th day in a row, being at the helm for 10 hours a day was starting get on her never. Which was why her boss took her off the counter and placed her away from the customers?

" Hey Gina , that espresso can you just drop it off to the guy sitting near the window for me I have to get this order to the Schueller's law office down the street ?"

"Sure Courtney no problem "she answered, silently she was screaming in her head why me?

After wiping her hands on her apron, Gina picked up the cup and walked out into the dining room. She scanned the room and looked towards where he friend had said the customer was sitting. the only person she saw was a younger man , with dark blonde locks ,full red lips and well defined cheek bones . She thought she'd stopped breathing when he looked at her with ocean blue/greenish eyes. She walked over to where he was and put on her best smile.

"Hi, are you the one who ordered espresso with extra foam?" she asked him.

" I am , thank you love " he answered her in a English accent and smiled at her as she placed the drink in front of him .

"Would you care to join me?" he asked her once more smiling at her.

" Um , you know , normally I would say no to strangers and think that you are a creep for asking me , but this time I'd like to say yes , unfortunately I'm working until 2pm so I'll have to pass . " she politely told him and walked back to her station behind the counter. She felt the man's eyes follow her and she smiled to herself.

Once back behind the safety of her counter she went into the back of the kitchen and ran some dishes through the dishwasher. Rhonda the manager walked over to her and handed her the money that was in her hand.

"Here this was left for you but Courtney's customer, and honey he is cute." Rhonda handed over the 20 dollars. Gina raised her eyes brows at the money.

"Put it in Courtney's tray I only made the drink and handed it over "

" Girl if a man that fine gives you a tip you keep it and say thank you , and he has that accent and he is beautiful , what is wrong with you ?"

Gina only rolled her eyes "fine just don't tell her. Did you make the schedule yet?" Gina asked her friend. She liked to be on top of these things, not that she had any kind of life.

"No, I didn't finish it yet but Friday it should be finished. If you want to finish up the dining room and clean out the dishwasher , and do the freezer pull you can go after that first tho go take your break . I need to get them all set before you leave" Rhonda picked up her tablet she had been working on and disappeared into the office .

With a loud sigh Gina started on her secondary jobs. She had been going to school and working way to long , she just wanted to take a nap . After finishing up with the dining room, Gina looked up at the clock and thanked God silently. She went into the back once more and peeked into the office.

"Rhonda, I am on break "she got a head nod and took that as an okay. She just wanted to go outside and sit in the warm sun and relax for five minutes.

Once outside, she leaned up against the chair's back and closed her eyes, she felt the warm rays of the sun seeping into her skin. A moment later she noticed either a cloud was going over or someone was standing in her sun. Opening one eye she looked up at the man who she waited on inside. Sitting up a little more she looked at him.

"Okay, move a little bit because you sir are in my sun" she smirked as he stepped aside, and then grimaced when the sun pierced her eyes causing her to squint.

"Thank you, by the way for that generous tip, you defiantly did not have to do that. My name is Gina "she stuck her hand out for him to shake. it had seemed to take him by surprise but then Gina was just that kind of girl .

"Nicklaus. I wanted to introduce myself as I have been coming here daily and it seemed a bit rude not to since I know most of the girls and guys that work here . You always seem so busy. I think this is the first time I have seen you on a break "Klaus told the young woman. He took her hand in his and shook it. He has been telling the truth , after telling his kingdom that he need a break , he had traveled to NY and had found this café . he had been there every day almost and had taken an interest in Gina after witnessing an encounter with a patron .

" I'm sorry I am intruding on your down time , perhaps another time " he said as he flashed his smile and turned to walk away .

" Wait , I have a few more minutes , have a seat Nik " Gina told him as she slide the chair across from her out . Why not talk to this guy he was hot, and polite. Klaus turned around and pulled out the chair more sat down and plastered a wicked grin on his face. He knew he could be very charming.

" Well , love I'm sure you have an ménage of questions and judging by the way you keep looking at your watch , there isn't enough time to tell you , so you had said you work until 2 . I can come back and then we can chat"

" Wait , what makes you think I want you to come back and go out with you ?" Gina challenged as Klaus stood up.

"I never asked you out on a date, my dear, just a conversation. Don't jump ahead of yourself" with that statement Klaus walked away not turning around ,but smiling to himself just the same , knowing that , that was how you made some one curious . he headed back to the house he had rented per Elijah's suggestion . H e had to call and chat with his favorite girl for a few minutes.

Gina huffed, huffed that was her response to the hot British guy's boorish response. If he thought that after that she was going to even speak to him , well , he had another thing coming .


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Rains:**Thank you for viewing this, I am trying to get back into writing a lot more. I use to do it all the time. I am not sure this will be as long.

A/N – thank you for the review

Disclaimer – I do not own anything from the originals

Two pm had finally rolled around and Gina could not wait to finish up and get out of the shop. All she wanted to do was go home and lay on her couch. Catch up on some TV shows take a hot bath and get to bed before ten pm was that too much to ask. Peeking her head around the corner, she saw no man in the dining area looking like the man who was incredibly handsome. Letting out the sigh she was holding in, she said good but to her co-worker and walked out into the bright world. As she approached her car, she felt someone link his or her arm around hers. She turned to see who it was and was staring into the more beautiful blue green eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a slight smile.

" I recall you agreeing to having a chat with me after work , did you not ?" the man smirked at her as she rolled her brown eyes at him .

"Yes, yes I did, however I did not think you would be back right after my shift. a normal person might call and say hey remember me , the guy you waited on . Do you want to go have a beer "Gina informed him hoping that he would just let her be?

"So then do you want too?" Klaus asked teasingly

Gina sighed aloud this time. _What was with this person, he just was not taking the hint. _

"Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to go have a beer with me?" Klaus asked her flashing a smile at her. He was trying very hard not to just compel her. He wanted to let her make up her own mind.

Her laugh cut into his thoughts, he cocked his head to the side as she tried to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry, look you seem like a nice guy, determined but nice. Truth is I'd really just like to sit down in my home have a beer watch TV and go to sleep . Give me your number and I'll call you "

"I'm sorry do you still think this is a date?" Klaus challenged her. "I just wanted to sit and talk with you for five minutes or so. You, yourself seemed like a nice girl with some stress "

Gina eyed him carefully "Alright five minutes, lets go and then you let me go home and relax?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded.

Gina shrugged and walked back to the café with Klaus. She still was not sure what was with this person. She sat in the chair with her back towards the sun this time. This now was a bad idea. It made his eyes even more intense. Crossing her arms in front of herself, looked at the man, and nodded.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?"

" What is your favorite food , where did you grow up , what is your favorite color ? Things like that "Klaus grinned at her. In reality, he really did want to get to know her. Gina sat there staring at the man at first. Then she began to really look at him. He was a beautiful man and she noticed the more she looked at him the more he moved around.

"Well my favorite color is purple, not any purple either but that light lilac purple and that deep lilac purple. My favorite food anything strawberries, real strawberries though nothing artificial. I actually grew up in NY, Buffalo actually. I work here and go to school , I love horses , animals kids . So what about you. What are you all about? Starting with your name?"

"What is wrong with my name?"

" Nothing but you just don't hear many people with the name of Niklaus that's all . Was it a great grandfathers or something?"

"Or something, no it is just the name my mother gave me. I am from Mystic falls, Virginia. I have many siblings , Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik , my mother's name was Ester and my father well step father Mikael . My favorite food ….." he paused a moment deep in thought "crepes, favorite color green moss green. I currently live in New Orleans with my daughter and brother. My sister is off on an adventure of her own and my baby's mother is well torn between my brother and another man." Klaus looked at his watch.

"Well this was a quick 20 minutes and I told you five. So Gina it has been a pleasure , however I will let you be on your marry way to relax , I believe as you put it ." Klaus stood up and smiled at her "enjoy your evening "he continued to walk away. Leaving the woman sitting there in some kind of awe.

Gina shook her head, gathered her things once more, and headed back to her car. Once at home she tossed her purse on the kitchen table, looked in the fridge and frowned then wandered into her bathroom. Stripped down and let the hot water of the shower wash away the days coffee scum as she called it. Once out of the shower she dried her hair and threw on yoga pants and a t-shirt. She grabbed her pillows and piled them up on the couch grabbed her blanket and picked up the remote. She fell asleep a few moments later while watching her soaps.


End file.
